Él sonrío por mi
by Linok
Summary: Les contaré como es que Sasuke Uchiha , tuvo una cita conmigo, ¡sí conmigo señoritas!. Pov. Sakura.- Sasusaku.


_Esa noche, él sonrío por mi._

_By Lin._

_._

_._

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes, le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama._**

**_._**

**N/A:**

**_ "—LALAL—" (pensamientos)_**

**_LALALAL (aclaraciones del personaje, estados, etc)_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>.<em>**

**_._**

Apreté un poco de la tela de mi yukata, estoy nerviosa, aun continúo esperando el momento indicado.

Alcé mi vista, pues la impaciencia me esta matando, el camino continua apacible, vuelvo a mirar el suelo, pues llegar casi 15 minutos antes de la _"cita"_ no es aconsejable y más aun, si es la primera.

— _¿Primera?— _ me dije para mi misma, ¡por Kami-sama!, estoy pensando en que habrá una siguiente, otra vez.

No me había sido fácil, para nada fácil a decir verdad, pues a pesar de que nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo, me es difícil hablarle fluidamente, — _soy tan tonta _—

Me siento inútil y hasta limitada, con solo verlo, se me borra todo el discurso que había planeado decirle. Me reprimo mentalmente_, — ¡esto no puede seguir así! —,_ debo ser más firme, de lo contrario él, no querrá hablarme.

— _Me siento tan niña, aun con 19 años_…— murmuré algo sonrojada.

— Sakura — esa voz, tan grabe y segura, tan firme y ¿excitante?

Me doy la media vuelta, estoy casi alterada por lo que veo, ahí estaba él, impecable como de costumbre, a horario como habitualmente.

Sonrío algo apenada por tomarme por sorpresa, él solo se limita a ladear el rostro.

— Vamos — mencionó dándose la vuelta para continuar.

Mi rostro denota algo de desesperación, al tratar de seguir sus pasos y caminar a su par.

—_Pero que tonta soy, pensar que iba a elogiar mi atuendo, eso si que es pecar de inocente…—_pensé decepcionada.

Trato de encontrar las palabras perfectas para entablar una conversación, pero entonces me reprimo nuevamente al ver de reojo su expresión, sumamente seria.

Suelto un suspiro y alzo la mirada hacía el cielo.

— El clima es realmente acogedor, ¿No lo crees Sasuke-Kun?— comento sonriente, el invierno se despedía en aquellos días de Febrero.

Sasuke, tan solo expreso su típico monosílabo.

Bajé mi mirada, derrotada, volví a verlo de reojo, continuaba viendo hacía el frente inexpresivo.

Tal vez te preguntes como fue que logre una cita con Sasuke-Kun, ¿verdad?

Pues te lo contaré.

Hace unos 3 días, tuvimos una ardua misión, pues, al finalizar la guerra, fue difícil volver a empezar, la mayoría de las aldeas había sufrido perdidas irreparables.

El saldo había sido realmente devastador. Y es por eso mismo que las aldeas pactaron ayudarse unas a otras, para poder subsanar los errores de los mentores de dicho conflicto bélico.

Fueron incontables los meses, que estuvimos viajando de aldea en aldea, llevando y trayendo víveres, medicinas, fueron incontables, los días de duelo en distintos lugares.

En verdad, fue una época muy triste.

Tras unos meses de estabilidad, la aldea organizó un festival, en conmemoración del renacer de las aldeas y por el comienzo de una era de paz para todas las naciones.

No, Naruto aún no ah sido nombrado Hokage, luego de la cuarta guerra Ninja, Naruto, decidió viajar por las distintas aldeas y agradecerle a cada shinobi por luchar junto a él Ya sabes sus sentimientos afloran cada vez, y valora mucho el apoyo de los demás hacía él, es por ello que desde hace un tiempo no se sabe nada de él, pero sé que está bien, pues Hinata lo acompaña_. No evito el guiño cómplice._

— Y ahora volviendo al tema — _carraspeo mi Garganta,_ el calor del sonrojo agolpa mis mejillas.

Precisamente, no sabía como decirle a Sasuke-Kun, que me acompañara al festival.

Pues, fue difícil realmente… _—¡Que digo!, yo no lo hice_.— _mi expresión deprimida aumenta._

Pues ese día estábamos descansando del entrenamiento, junto a Kakashi-sensei, Sai, Yamato-sempai y Sasuke-Kun , pues el invierno cubrió de blanco la aldea, pero aun así debíamos entrenar, había notado la mirada de Sai sobre mi durante todo el día, no pude evitar preguntarme por que lo hacía, era extraño que estuviera a punto de decirme algo y se trabara en el intento, en fin durante el descanso me pidió hablar conmigo, claro que yo acepte tranquila , sin notar la mirada de cierto Team , que miraba curioso_. río por lo bajo al recordarlo._

Entonces Sai, me preguntó si ya tenía pareja para el festival, yo contesté con una negativa, intuyendo que por ahí venía el problema de su inquietud durante el día.

— Pues, yo quería pedirte — Comenzó a hablar algo nervioso, mi rostro se estaba poniendo azul, seria la quinta invitación que rechazaría en la espera de que _alguien_ especial se le ocurriera hacerlo.

— Quería pedirte que me ayudaras con Ino-san, es que quiero que ella sea mi pareja— explicó y sentí un gran alivio, suspiré con una mano sobre mi pecho.

— Y bien, ¿me ayudaras? — Preguntó al no recibir respuesta de mi parte.

—Claro que sí, cuenta con ello. — mencioné sonriente, para luego comenzar a caminar junto a él hacía donde reposaba el Team, los mayores miraban cómplices y Sasuke-Kun tenia el semblante más serio de lo acostumbrado, encogí mis hombros y tomé asiento sobre uno de los troncos que reposaban sobre el suelo herbal.

— Parece que alguien ya encontró pareja para el festival…— mencionó Kakashi mirando de reojo a Sasuke, quien apretaba su puño fuertemente.

Suspiré, al mirar a Sai, pidiéndome con la mirada que no digiera nada de lo hablado.

Por lo que decidí callar. Segundos después, Sasuke se reincorpora y comienza a caminar hacia su casa, cosa que llamó mi atención, no llevábamos ni 2 horas entrenando.

— Sasuke, no olvides que el festival es en 3 días. — dijo Kakashi disfrutando del actuar de su alumno predilecto, luego posó la mirada sobre mí _. mi semblante era_ _algo angustiante._

— Al menos ya tienes pareja Sakura ¿verdad? — escuché el aliento, y levanté rápidamente mi mirada, negué suavemente y él sonrío, lo conozco esa era una sonrisa, pero ya sabes su mascara…

En fin ya era tarde y decidí volver a mi casa, previamente le había aconsejado a Sai sobre como debía invitar a Ino-cerda.

Al sacar mis llaves, escucho mi nombre ser pronunciado, a mis espaldas.

Me doy la vuelta, reconozco que estaba impresionada y quería confirmar que esa voz era de quien yo creía que era.

Mi vista chocó con la de él y sonreí levemente.

— Sasuke- Kun, eres tu ¿Qué ocurre? — mencioné de manera nerviosa, mi corazón latía rápidamente.

Él se mantenía en su posición aunque su mirada era algo apenada, bajo su acostumbrada frialdad. Parpadeé, él no acostumbraba visitarme y menos a media noche.

— _Esto debía ser un sueño_ — asentí rápidamente al pensarlo.

Sasuke alzó su mirada y creí que ya no podría volver a respirar, sí que estaba nerviosa.

— El festival…acompáñame — logró decir ladeando su rostro para no encararme directamente.

El sonrojo invadió mis mejillas, la respiración se había detenido, nuevamente, la corriente en mi cuerpo, cosquilleaba en mi estomago. Él me encaró al no recibir respuesta, sonreí y asentí con la cabeza.

— En la entrada de la aldea, al atardecer — mencionó para darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar en sentido contrario a mí.

— Allí estaré Sasuke-Kun— Mencioné alzando mi mano en forma de saludo.

Me adentré rápidamente a mi hogar y al cerrar la puerta me recosté en la misma, para dejarme caer, lentamente.

— Una cita…Una cita con Sasuke-Kun— susurré tratando de asimilar la situación.

— _Vamos Sakura compórtate como una persona de tu edad—_ me reprimí mentalmente al estar tan inquieta.

Los días pasaron, y con ayuda Ino-buta, pude prepararme para mi cita, quiero decir el festival_. me corregí, no debo ser tan egoísta._

— ¡Ánimos frentezota, sé que te irá de maravilla! — La escuché decir a medida que me marchaba hacía el punto de encuentro.

A decir verdad se veía más apuesto que de costumbre y eso es mucho decir, esa yukata, se veía tan bien en él. El símbolo de su Clan adornaba su vestimenta.

Su cabello , perfectamente revuelto, tal y como siempre lo llevaba, pero no importaba, ya que ese día se había preparado para nuestra cita, digo el festival_ otra vez con mis pensamientos egoístas._

Al llegar al lugar festivo, me asombré por la hermosa decoración, los puestos de juegos de feria estaban alineados hacía los costados del sendero, las guirnaldas colgaban sutilmente de los hilos que cruzaban de techo en techo.

Las luces encendidas dentro de las lámparas de papel, le daban un toque muy delicado al ambiente.

Sonreí al ver a Ino junto a su pareja, Sai. Ella estaba muy contenta de que se lo pidiera, ya que si él, no lo hacía, se lo pediría ella.

Reí al escucharla quejarse de Shikamaru y su tardanza y lo desconsiderado que había sido con Temari, por no invitarle un refresco siquiera.

También nos cruzamos con Kiba y Chouji , quienes apostaron por ver quien comía más carne azada, sería obvio el resultado, pero ya sabes, esos dos cuando se proponen algo lo harán hasta el hartazgo.

Sasuke se mantenía callado y algo distante, él no se relacionaba tanto como yo, pero al menos se mantenía a mi lado.

Me mordí el labio levemente, los minutos pasaban y aún no teníamos una conversación de más de 3 líneas.

Mi mente divagó por unos instantes, hasta que encontré algo que logró atraerme irremediablemente. –_diablos, si que me sentía como una niña_-

Sasuke lo notó y ambos caminamos hacía el puesto de algodón de azúcar.

— Uno por favor— pidió Sasuke al encargado de dicho puesto.

— Claro, enseguida Señor, son 300 yenes— respondió el hombre. Sasuke le pagó lo indicado y tomó la golosina, no pude evitar sonreír, aquel gesto había sido tan dulce de su parte.

— Tiene una novia muy linda Sr. Uchiha— Mencionó el hombre sonriente.

Mi piel ardía…— _NO-VI- A, ¿yo? de ¿Sasuke-Kun?_— , levanté mi mirada hacía la de Sasuke, este se mantenía apacible.

No había refutado ni afirmado, sí que estaba confundida. Enfoqué mi visión a la nube dulce de azúcar y sonreí nuevamente_, estaba apenada _

Caminamos un poco hacía el lago, lentamente la gente también se dirigía hacía el mismo lugar.

El motivo, era el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, que darían como máxima atracción del Festival.

Tras unos minutos, el acto dio inicio a una cadena de destellos en el cielo, para luego florecer en el mismo, de vivos colores, dejando en el aire el aroma de la magia verdadera.

Sonreí y cerré mis ojos, era hermoso, el poder disfrutar aquello, junto a la persona que amas.

Sentí aquella corriente recorrer mi espina dorsal, mi rostro se deslumbro, ¿acaso la calidez que envolvía mi mano derecha, es lo que sospecho?, volteo mi rostro hacía el dueño de la mano que envuelve la mía.

Mi corazón se acelera, al compás del creciente sonrojo sobre mis mejillas, él solo me ve a mí.

El contacto visual se mantiene, me siento realmente volátil y liviana, el espectáculo paso a un segundo termino, al sentir esos brillantes sentimientos que ese gesto pudo producir en mí.

Él es quien corta el contacto visual y encara su vista hacía el cielo, sin pensarlo no puedo evitar que una lagrima se escurra por mi mejilla, al ver de reojo la leve sonrisa en su rostro apacible.

El instante se hizo eterno, deseando que nunca se acabara. Deseando que no sea un sueño, que no sea obra de mi imaginación.

Cerré mis ojos fuertemente, como pidiendo un deseo, soplé levemente, como cuando apagas una vela de cumpleaños. En verdad lo deseaba.

Reforcé el agarre de nuestras manos enlazadas.

— Sakura…— Su voz logró que salga de mi transe un tanto traumático, lo encaro y no logro escuchar lo que murmuró, pero sé lo que dijo, lo leí en sus labios, sonreí aún llorando y lo abracé, sin miedo a nada.

—Lo sé Sasuke-Kun yo también. — Respondí, siendo correspondida a mi abrazo.

_Entonces, esa noche, él sonrío por mí._

_** "**Daisukidayo**"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Holis , sí aquí otra vez con un One-shot hahha<strong>

**Lo hice hace mucho tiempo ya, espero lo disfruten tanto o más que yo XD**

**Gracias por leer :)**

**Lin.**


End file.
